


Showoff

by birdflashshipper (kateshines), jarith



Series: I've Loved You Since Forever [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Pictures, M/M, M/M/M, Threesome (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/pseuds/birdflashshipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarith/pseuds/jarith
Summary: Wally has a birthday surprise in mind for Dick, and Jason is happy to help.





	Showoff

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a roleplay between me and my love, Viki (Jarith). <3

It was pretty rare that Dick had off days from being Nightwing, and back then he didn't even complain about it because being Nightwing was what his life was about. But lately, things had changed. To be more exact, with Wally in his life, he had something else going on besides being Nightwing that made his heart flutter and gave him hope for the future. 

Even though his boyfriend had something to take care off and had left right after their breakfast that morning, Dick was in a pretty good mood. Wally told him that they could spend a part of the afternoon and the whole evening together, and Dick loved how that sounded. 

So, he spent the day exercising, taking care of some basic human responsibilities like paying the bills, answering emails and he could even read a little from his book. That is, until his phone started ringing and Jason's name showed up on the screen. 

He groaned. Jason never called him unless he wanted something and it usually wasn’t something that Dick agreed with. But nonetheless, he answered the phone and Jason’s falsely cheerful voice rang out on the other end of the line. 

"Hey, big bro. I was wandering what you are up to." 

Dick sighed. “What do you want, Jay?” He could hear Jason laughing on the other end of the line. “Why do you always assume I want something from you? Rude. I was just calling to check in with my big brother.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. _Aaaaaand_ I wanted to see if you are free tonight.” 

“For what, Jay?” 

“I wanted to take you and Wally out for drinks. My treat. I know you probably want to spend some quality time with lover-boy, but you can spare an hour or two for your little brother, can’t you?” 

Dick sighed again, in resignation this time. For as much as Jay hated anything involving feelings, he could sure pull at Dick’s heartstrings. “Fine, Jay. Where should we meet you?” 

“Meet me at my safe house on 37th street at seven o’clock. I already talked to Wally; he’s going to meet us there too.” 

“Fine. See you then.” 

As he hung up the phone, a bud of suspicion began to bloom in his mind, but he chose to ignore it. For now. It’s not like his little brother was about to conspire to hurt him. 

…Not anymore, anyway. He’d like to think they had moved past that. 

Whatever Jay was planning, he would have to wait until tonight to figure it out. 

  
At five till seven, Dick stepped out of the Zeta beam tube and walked the short distance to Jason’s safe house. 

They might have been different at a lot of things, but it always surprised Dick how much their taste in safe houses was similar. They didn't go for caves or huge towers like someone they both knew; they preferred places which were on display enough to be easily accessible but looked relatively ordinary. 

In this case, an actual house which had three floors and Dick knew only the top one was used. He also knew that there was a staircase behind that led right up to it. His bad feeling hadn’t left him since their phone call, and that was the thought that was the forefront of his mind as he stepped over the top stair and strode into the room. 

The whole floor was one big room and he knew from his previous visits that it was usually scattered with weapons, ammo and other pieces of Red Hood gear, but this time in the middle of the room there was a bed - covered with black sheets. And there right in the middle was his boyfriend, half naked, lying with spread legs. He was wearing black, very tight pants and his face was a little bit flushed and his hair a mess. It would have been the hottest sight of Dick's life if Jason hadn't just showed up from the back of the room with a camera in his hands and a way too wide grin on his face. 

Cheeks flushed from seeing the love of his life in such a compromising position but confused at their present situation, he rounded on Jason. "Uh... what’s happening?" 

Jason grinned at him in reply, hoisting the camera up for him to see. "Sorry to trap you under false pretenses, but your naughty little speedster has a bit of a surprise for you." 

His eyes turned to Wally for an explanation, and underneath his visible blush, he smiled. “You said you wanted dirty pictures of me, so…” he motioned towards the bed, “I’ve enlisted Jason’s help. Ready for a photoshoot?” 

Dick’s breath felt trapped in his lungs, and when he couldn’t hold it in anymore he breathed out all at once. Desire clouded his handsome features, and in a sudden burst of movement, he tossed his jacket to the floor and sped to the bed in three large strides. 

“There’s your answer,” Jason chuckled as Dick crawled onto the bed and sat down next to Wally, grabbing his face and pressing a heated kiss to his mouth. 

Wally couldn't hold back from smiling when Dick pressed their lips together. He had spent the last few hours with Jason, preparing everything they needed for the photoshoot, and they had also taken a series of solo photos of Wally. He wasn't exactly used to being ordered around and forcing himself to look... sexy. But he had planned this for weeks, he managed to get Jason on board and he wanted this to be perfect. After all, this was his present to Dick. 

When the kiss broke, Wally laughed a little breathlessly. "We already took some pictures... Only me and my hands, but I knew that for a real dirty photoshoot I need _you_ here with me," he purred, sliding an arm around Dick's neck. 

Dick’s pupils dilated and he took in a shaky breath at the mental imagery that the redhead was conjuring within him. “I can’t _wait_ to see those pictures,” he gushed, reaching up to run his fingers through Wally’s hair. 

Wally shushed him with one finger to his lips. “Later. For now, let’s just focus on _us_ ,” he purred. Wally pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth – a simple brush of their lips, but it promised so much more. It oozed eroticism and spoke of delicious things to come. He pulled away, opening his shining green eyes to stare at his boyfriend. “Shall we begin?” 

“On your cue,” Jason replied. 

Dick jumped slightly – he had almost forgotten that Jason was in the room. Dick shook off his surprise. “Okay. Let’s go.” 

“I’m going to direct you, Wally, just like before,” Jason said, his voice quietly commanding. 

Wally nodded and pulled him closer for a heated kiss to warm up. Dick felt a flush of pleasure at the kiss coupled with the adrenaline rush that came from being on display. He had a bit of an exhibitionism streak in him – he blamed being in the circus for so long. 

“Wally, pull back a little; not so close.” Out of the corner of Dick’s mind, he registered that Jason was moving and he heard the click of the camera. “Very good. Now Wally, tilt your head back. Dick, kiss his neck.” 

Having his boyfriend there with him made a big difference for Wally. Before, he had been struggling with embarrassment. Yes, he knew he looked good; it wasn’t a body image issue. It was more that it was so… different… than what he was used to. It felt a bit uncomfortable. Not anymore, though. 

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a happy sigh as he felt Dick's lips on his neck. Then his teeth sinking into his flesh. It pressed a moan out of him. 

"Hmm, great. Touch him, Dick. On his chest." Wally's face became hotter and redder with every second, but he couldn't suppress his small moans. He always reacted to Dick's touch and presence, but having someone else in the room... Damn, it multiplied the effect tenfold. 

Dick grinned, more than happy to comply, and ran his hands up and down Wally’s chest, digging in his blunt nails. When Wally reacted positively, throwing his head back with a moan, he heard the click of Jason’s camera again. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Wally’s ear, licking a stripe up the shell and murmuring, “You are so damn beautiful, Wally. I bet Jason is getting some fucking _amazing_ pictures of you. You could be a porn star, you know that?” Wally’s whimper in response sent a jolt straight through his cock. 

“Lay down, both of you,” Jason instructed. 

Moans increased in volume and Dick continued his ministrations, kissing and licking and biting at Wally’s neck mercilessly while gently pinching Wally’s nipple. It caused a loud moan to tear from Wally’s throat, and Dick heard the click of the camera again. In that moment, he made it his goal to get Wally to make as many of those beautiful faces as possible so that Jason could capture them all on camera. 

In the last few months, Dick had experienced the absolute pleasure of being able to explore the fantastic body beneath him, and in doing so, he had become familiar with Wally’s most sensitive spots - he knew where to lick, grab, kiss, and bite to get the most amazing reactions. He licked up Wally's collarbone and the speedster thrust his hips up, making their groins meet. He gasped, burying his face into Dick's hair, clinging to him while shuddering. 

Dick grinned. His boy was close, he thought, and this was the reason it surprised him when all of sudden Wally's hot breath burned his ear. His voice was quiet enough so that only Dick could hear him. "I wanna suck you off, daddy," he whispered cheekily. 

Dick let out an unrestrained moan at Wally's words, cock instantly hardening to full mast. "Yes, please," he gasped out, his mind instantly darting back to that first time Wally ever gave him head all those months ago. His mind rushed and face reddened at the prospect of having such a beautiful sight memorialized in a photograph; his to look at whenever he wants. 

"Gods, Wally, this is the best gift I could ever ask for," he gushed as Wally smirked wickedly and stripped Dick of his pants. 

While he was working on freeing Dick of his clothes, Wally sent a quick glance sideways in the direction of the third party in the room. Jason was kneeling on the floor, not far away from the bed, holding the camera ready. It was... a new sensation. Doing this, _having sex_ in front of someone else, but he also knew that Dick would _love_ it. Having a company, showing that who Wally belonged to. He remembered their conversation about the dirty magazine - which started as a joke, but the more Wally had contemplated it, the more he realized Dick would love it. And judging by Dick’s reactions, he did. 

The back of his neck warmed up as he stripped Dick of the last of his clothing, rendering him completely nude in front of him, his cock beautiful and thick and leaking precum - just how Wally liked it. 

Still well aware of the fact that they weren't alone, he leaned down, wrapping his lips around the tip of his boyfriend's length, moaning as the taste of his precum spread in his mouth. His tongue started taking slow, lazy circles around it, making it nicely wet and slick. 

Dick gasped out Wally's name as the wet heat of his mouth enveloped him, and he threw his head back. The camera clicked. He looked down at Wally to gauge what he would see in Jason's picture, and he saw Wally, ass in the air, bent over his cock. He flushed as he imagined the positively pornographic result that would come from that photo. Returning his thoughts to the here and now, he ran his fingers through Wally's hair and met his gaze as the redhead looked up at him. "You are _so_ gorgeous," he moaned out. 

As usual, the praise and the gentle encouraging touch made the redhead whimper, his eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed his jaw and let more of Dick's cock slide inside, caressing the inside of his cheeks while he hollowed them out to take it down as far as he could. 

"Holy shit." Jason's voice was full of admiration. Two fast clicks followed each other, then Wally heard him move, probably looking for a different angle. However, hearing Dick's satisfied moan made him forget about his presence, and pushed him to focus on his lover's pleasure. 

He slowly started to vibrate his throat. 

Jason clicked a few more pictures as Wally enveloped Dick's cock with his mouth. Dick had thrown his head back in pleasure, and although he had been careful to temper his reactions out of embarrassment of falling apart in front of Jason, he let out a full-throated moan as Wally began to vibrate his throat. Losing his carefully-held control, he groaned again as Wally upped the frequency of his vibrations and grabbed into his hips to steady him. Dick laced his fingers through Wally's hair and pulled gently, earning a quiet moan from the speedster. 

As Wally pulled back and thrust Dick back in, Dick experimentally bucked his hips to deep-throat the redhead. They had never really done this before - partly because the vibration Wally was able to create was already a huge extra in his blowjobs and partly because Dick was a little bit afraid to be that rough. He had to be in control because his boy loved to let go. God, if he had done everything to Wally he'd imagined... he might hurt him. 

It seemed, though, the speedster didn't have a problem with him fucking his mouth. His eyes were clouded, shining from slowly forming tears, and he made these throaty, muffled moans and couldn't stay still for a second. He was hard in his pants, most likely. 

Another click from beside them. 

"I’m not surprised that he can take all of you in his pretty little mouth," Jason chuckled. 

Wally moaned. Dick looked up from Wally's beautiful, shining eyes to make eye contact with Jason, smirking. “He does have a talented mouth.” 

Jason snapped a picture as Dick looked straight at the camera, and Jason said, "You know, Dickie, I think Wally can take a little more." 

Dick ran his fingers through Wally's hair again and looked to him for permission, and upon getting a tiny nod, Dick bucked his hips again, moaning as Wally swallowed around him. Dick began slow, shallow thrusts into Wally's mouth, and Jason snapped several pictures in a row. Wally stilled and allowed Dick to fuck his mouth, a tiny bit of saliva dripping down his chin as he took it all. 

Jason whistled lowly. "You guys have no idea how hot this looks." 

That had some truth to it - and exactly because of this Wally decided on arranging this gift for Dick. It wasn't like he didn't know how gorgeous Dick was. It wasn't like he didn't know how amazing their sex felt. But as much as he loved to submit to Dick, Dick enjoyed dominating him, and seeing himself doing so from the outside... Yeah, Jason was probably right. He had no idea what it looked like, and he wanted to find out. 

His fingers gripped onto Dick's strong thighs to ground himself and all he focused on his breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat and mouth as much as possible. Dick's cock slid further and deeper every time, and the thought of that if he raised a hand to his throat, he _might_ have felt it inside... 

Wally started whimpering, shutting his eyes, and digging his nails into Dick's flesh as he came inside the black trousers. Untouched. From having his mouth fucked. 

Through the noise of rapid series of taking photos, Wally could hear Jason swear. "Fucking _hell_ , did he just... Did he just have an orgasm, Dickie? _Fuck_." 

Wally flushed red and whimpered around Dick’s cock as Dick just laughed. “He cums quickly, but his recovery time is _phenomenal_ ,” he offered. He slowly pulled his erection from the speedster’s aching throat and put his hand under his chin to steady him, and he pulled himself over to give him a languid, slow kiss. Wally’s lips were red from being stretched around his cock. Gorgeous. 

He pressed his forehead to Wally’s and murmured, “I love you.” Nipping up Wally’s neck to lick the shell of his ear, he murmured, “Let’s give Jason a show, hm? It looks like he’s enjoying it.” 

Wally glanced over to Jason and saw that there was an obvious tent in his pants, and smirked back at Dick. “Let’s give him something to remember later, then, shall we?” He turned around to face the camera and lowered himself down to his hands and knees, grin still visible on his face, and Jason snapped a few more pictures. 

Jason interrupted. “Jesus _Christ_ , Wally, are you seriously hard again already? Dick, you weren’t kidding about him.” 

Hearing that, Wally literally beamed, his ass swinging slightly in the air, making it a perfect target for Dick to slap it. The redhead yelped, trying to keep his head up so Jason could continue to perpetuate these moments for Dick. They both loved this position; but it had one disadvantage. They couldn't see each other's expressions - until they had those photos. 

"As I said, he is amazing," Dick answered with obvious pride in his voice, slowly rubbing Wally's cheek that he hit, before he reached forward to undo his pants and slowly began dragging them off of him, careful to avoid his sensitive but already-erect dick. Wally softly moaned as his cum covered, hard cock bobbed free, then his ass, his thighs and then he was perfectly naked. 

His face was burning and he had to hang his head a little. The way Jason stared at him... while Dick didn't stop touching him. It made him feel... funny. Not bad funny, good funny, but still funny. Until now no one had seen him like this except for Dick, and getting praised by him _and_ a third party made his head spin.. 

"How many times you can make him come?" Jason asked. He didn't seem embarrassed as he led a hand down to palm himself through his pants. 

"What's our record, baby boy? Four? Five?" He rubbed Wally's stinging ass before pulling it back and slapping it again. 

"Five," Wally said, face burning at the attention. His eyes flitted up to Jason, who was openly stroking himself through his pants with one hand while holding the camera with the other. 

Wally whimpered as Dick teasingly pressed the head of his cock against Wally's hole. "I'm not going to fuck you yet, handsome, but you've been such a _good boy_ so far..." He paused, watching Wally's reaction to the praise - he whimpered and stuck his ass out further, pressing his hole against Dick's leaking erection, and fisted the covers. 

"Shit, he's got a praise kink too? Dick, where can I find one of him?" He palmed his cock again and looked back to Wally with a smirk. "You're doing great, Wally. Dick is right - you _are_ such a good boy." 

Wally's lips parted and even though he only wanted to take a deep breath, it turned into a long, desperate mewling, which plastered predatory grins on both men's faces. While Jason swore a little bit more and cupped his aching cock through the textile layer, Dick leaned down to give a little to his amazing, beautiful boy. As his tongue lapped at Wally's twitching hole, the speedster himself was violently shaking and moaning. 

"P-please, Dick... Please, I need it... Please, oh, _god_..." 

The younger pulled back and carefully slide the tip of his finger inside the other. "There is no other like him," he answered Jason's question. "He is one of his kind. My good boy." 

Wally was very close to losing his mind, and since he couldn't do much about it, he looked at Jason with begging eyes. The antihero wouldn't have admitted it, but his adopted brother's boyfriend was seriously testing him. If Dick hadn't been there, he probably wouldn't have held himself back at all. But since that wasn't the case, with one hand he unbuttoned his pants, while with the other he shot a picture of Wally - that ruined, desperate expression, fuck. He might even make a copy of this photo for the lonely nights. 

He smirked as he made eye contact with Dick. He hadn’t expected this from him, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying it. 

Dick slipped another finger inside Wally and massaged his ass with his other hand. “You’re doing great, baby boy. You are so beautiful like this. Isn’t he, Jason?” 

Jason caught on to his game immediately. “ _Gorgeous_ , Dick,” he said with a showy moan. “Absolutely gorgeous.” 

This made Wally whimper again as Dick slid in a third finger, scissoring and stretching him. Dick moved his free hand to Wally’s leg to steady him, looping his arm around his hip to grasp his inner thigh. “You’re doing so good, baby boy,” he whispered huskily. “So fucking good for daddy.” Dick heard Jason hiss as he sucked in a breath at his word choice. 

Dick began to scissor his fingers in earnest, coaxing moan after moan from Wally as he was stretched out deep inside. He started to babble nonsensically, clearly nearing his release. 

He knew he could make Wally come one more time before they move on the final act, and he also knew his lover needed it from the way he moaned and the muscles under his shoulder blades were _tense_ from basically half lying on the bed, gripping the sheets. 

Wally bit his lip and sucked it inside his mouth when Dick brushed that spot inside him, making him nearly jump and his vision blur before he came all over the mattress underneath them. His arms gave up the support of his upper body and his chest fell right into the puddle of semen. 

Dick didn't stop fingering him and that drew oversensitive groans out of him, while Jason was laughing in disbelief near them. "Fuck. What a mess your boy made. Aren't you supposed to punish him, _daddy_?" Jason asked, equal parts lust and mocking in his voice while he looked on. 

“But he’s been _such_ a good boy, Jay,” Dick teased, clearly savoring the way Wally whined and clenched around his fingers. “I’m so proud of him. He’s taken everything I’ve given him. Isn’t that right, baby? You’re my good boy?” 

Wally was absolutely wrecked. His breathing was hoarse and his face was flushed. Half-dried semen coated his stomach and thighs, and his eyes were hazy and half-focused. He moaned openly, not bothering to hide his reactions anymore. It was a truly beautiful sight. Jason snapped a few more pictures, mentally memorizing the way he whimpered, the way he wriggled his ass in the air slightly; it would make great jack-off material later. 

“Mmmm… _daddy_ ,” Wally moaned, his voice pitched low, “I’ve been so good, _please_ …” 

Dick turned to Jason with a prideful smirk. “What do you think, Jay? Has he been good enough to get my cock?” 

Jason opened his mouth, then closed without saying anything, because yeah, teasing others was one of his most favorite things to do, but if he was honest with himself, he would love to see the redhead young man get fucked by Dick. He'd never seen anyone coming twice in such a short time and still ready to go on, and he'd also never seen someone falling apart like this. 

"I've been so good..." Wally muttered, trembling and undeniably drooling. "Please... please, daddy, please Jason, _please_..." 

Yeah. There was no way he could wait any longer to see the speedster get even more wrecked, so he raised the camera, giving a small nod, and stroked his cock through his boxers a little bit faster. 

"Fuck him." 

Wally cried out in relief as Dick thrust into him with one swift movement. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jason gasp and reach under his boxers to take his cock in hand and stroke it faster. 

Dick thrust into Wally from behind for a few strokes, allowing Jason to get a few pictures of Wally, bent over and pliant, taking his cock with a wordless cry. He then bent over Wally’s body and lifted him up gently, holding him against his body as he thrusted, exposing the front of Wally to Jason’s camera. 

“Jesus, Wally, you’re hard _again_ ,” Jason murmured in wonder. Jason’s mouth was watering. 

Dick must have noticed him licking his lips, because he smirked. “Want to taste him, Jay?” 

Wally let out a little squeak, his hands reaching back and holding onto Dick's shoulder and neck, and his fried brain tried to process what he'd just heard. It made him blush until his face felt like a burning mess, and he unwittingly made an attempt to close his legs, but Dick stopped him with his knees. Dick nestled his nose against Wally’s ear and murmured, “Don’t be shy. I’m okay with it, baby boy, if you are.” 

God, he felt so _vulnerable_ and _exposed_ and aroused by the whole situation, he couldn't find words or the ability to form them. But, a flush went through him at the idea of Dick watching him get sucked off by another man. He gave a hesitant nod. 

Apparently, Jason couldn't believe it either, because he stared at Dick. "Are you..." 

"If you want to taste him, you can. First and last chance." 

Fucking hell. Jason abandoned the camera and was on his feet before Wally could even blink (which was an admirable speed from the antihero), and in seconds he was in between the redhead's legs, grabbing his messy, firm cock, pumping it a few times and watching as some come leaked out, ready for him to lick it off. 

When Jason's mouth wrapped around the head, Dick bucked his hips up, making Wally sob in his arms. 

Dick pressed his hips to Wally’s neck gently, thrusting in a steady rhythm. Each time he pushed into Wally, it forced the speedster’s cock deep down Jason’s throat. Dick made eye contact with Jason and smirked, giving a particularly rough thrust which forced a quiet choking noise out of Jason’s throat. 

“Do you want to cum down his throat, Wally?” he teased quietly in the redhead’s ear, loud enough for Jason to hear. Jason moaned around Wally’s cock, clearly approving of the idea. 

“Y-yes, daddy,” Wally moaned, arms wrapped up and around Dick’s neck to hold himself steady. Dick gently pinched a nipple with one hand while he pulled Wally’s face to his with the other, capturing him in a passionate kiss. He could feel Wally’s moans increase in volume as their tongues tangled together. 

Obscene squelching noises were coming from Jason as he eagerly took Wally’s cock, tilting his head at just the right angle to allow Wally to thrust into him all the way down to bury Jason’s nose in Wally’s soft red pubic hair. 

All three of them moaned by that. Dick's eyes were full of fire, seeing his boyfriend's cock disappearing completely in Jason's mouth who looked obscenely good like that, with closed eyes and breathing heavily through his nose, probably smelling Wally and all that cum on him perfectly. 

Wally could barely hold himself up anymore. Widened eyes stared at Jason before his head was turning back to his boyfriend, leaning into another heavy make out session - and Dick never stopped driving into him, thrusting so tantalizingly inside, and it was just too damn much. 

" _D-Daddy_... Ngh-- Daddy, please... C-Can I? Let me, please... _fuck_ , I'm so close, please!" 

Jason watched all of this with half-lidded eyes, eagerly sucking down Wally's cock with each thrust. He was going to need his own release pretty soon. 

Wally groaned into Dick's mouth, his whole body starting to vibrate against the onslaught of sensations. Jason's hot, wet, eager mouth enveloping his cock, combined with the feeling of Dick's rock-hard length pumping inside him, brushing his prostrate with practiced precision. He kissed up Wally's neck again and smirked, and murmured, "Go ahead, baby boy. Jason wants to taste you. Cum in his mouth." 

He was a good boy. Dick's good boy. So, he did as he was told. His body went rigid, like the string of a bow before releasing, right before his senses overloaded by all the intense pleasure that was given him, and he spurted down Jason's throat with a silent scream that Dick swallowed, his tongue dominating his mouth. 

Jason automatically swallowed, but he wasn't used to give blowjobs, especially not letting any dick so deep, so he pulled back. Come filled his mouth, some got onto his lips and chin as well, before the redhead's cock slipped out. 

Once Jason released Wally’s cock from his mouth, Dick began to thrust into Wally in earnest, groaning at the feeling of Wally clamping down on him as his orgasm wracked his body. Dick nuzzled his nose behind Wally’s ear and murmured, “I love you, Wally…. _so_ much…” 

Wally whimpered as he heard those words, and he twisted his body slightly so he could make eye contact with Dick. His eyes were so wide, green almost disappearing amongst his blown pupils, and they were so full of love and trust. So close to his own orgasm, Dick whimpered slightly upon seeing the wrecked expression on his face and when Wally looked him straight in the eye and moaned out, “ _Diiiiick…_ ”, he was finished. He felt the climax build inside of him and then burst, and a guttural growl bubbled up from his throat as he came deep inside Wally’s ass. The redhead moaned brokenly at the feeling of Dick’s hot stream of cum filling him up from the inside. 

Their breathing was ragged and heavy, and if Dick hadn't held him by wrapping an arm around his waist, Wally would have fallen forward. He nuzzled against the younger's face, smiling and feeling so much happiness that it seemed impossible. His limbs were pleasantly numb, his insides a little bit sore and he could still taste Dick in his mouth. It was just perfect. "I love you, too," he muttered quietly, squirming a little. It made him clench up around Dick's softening cock that resulted a satisfied moan from him. 

Then they heard the noise of Jason's panting and the way his hand moved up and down on his precum leaking cock. Wally sent a questioning look towards Dick. He wouldn't do anything without permission, especially not someone who stood closer to Dick than him, but considering that they'd already invited him to join having sex with them, maybe Wally could help Jason out with a hand and some speedster ability. Dick noticed his look and immediately followed his train of thought. “Wally, why don’t you help Jason out? He seemed interested in your vibrating abilities.” Dick smirked at the way Jason’s head snapped up and the disbelieving look on his face. “Show him why you’re the best lover I’ve ever had.” 

Wally flushed at the praise and kissed Dick languidly one more time before Dick pulled out of him with a grunt. Wally then crawled forward, meeting Jason’s eyes. 

“Would you like me to help you out, Jason?” 

Jason’s breath hitched in his throat. “Yes,” he said hoarsely. 

The speedster smiled, glancing back towards Dick who gave him an approving nod. He reached forward and grasped Jason’s aching cock in his hand, and began to vibrate. 

The reaction, of course, was immediate and intense: Jason jerked in his whole body, one hand grasped Wally's shoulder, the other fisted the sheets and the disbelief in his face deepened. 

"Jesus fucking-- oh, my god." 

He didn't last long. He couldn't. The redhead's fingers wrapped around him just right and even though he didn't move his hand much, that damn vibration sent shockwaves through Jason's body, nothing he had ever felt before. 

Damn. Grayson really hit the jackpot with this one. 

Wally didn't let him go until he stroked him through the orgasm. After that he wiped off his hand, and with a low chuckle from seeing Jason leaning back and just trying to get himself together, he turned back to Dick who was looking exactly at him with a small smile. He then slowly, sensually, licked Jason’s cum off his fingers. 

Wally crawled his way back, settling back on the other's lap and kissing him slowly. 

"Jason said he can make the photos in a week. Happy birthday, handsome," he murmured, pressing a kiss onto Dick's forehead. 

Wally and Dick soon dozed off on the large bed. As Jason’s breathing returned to normal, he chuckled. Dick was certainly a lucky man. He snapped a few more photos of them in the fucked-out state, their bodies still slick with sweat. The blissful expressions on their faces brought a smile to Jason’s face. They were perfect together. 

He considered cuddling up with them – he was sure he would have been welcome to – but he had to meet up with Tim to work on a case later on that evening, and he needed a shower. He shimmied his clothes back on, set his spare key on the bedside table along with a note requesting that they lock up when they leave, and silently stepped out of the safe house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are our life blood, so leave some love for us if you liked it! <3


End file.
